


MOON OF MY LIFE

by JustAnotherFanGirl1993



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, But Not The Smut Parts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Original Story - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl1993/pseuds/JustAnotherFanGirl1993
Summary: Not every fairy tales have their happy beginning. And this story proves it.The young Prince of the Kingdom of the Monsters, Agnar, must marry a young girl who he never loved.But once they got married he learned how to love his young bride, who she had always loved him.





	1. The truth is revealed

**Author's Note:**

> The original characters belong to sasyus, the world of Star vs the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy. This story belongs to me.  
> Re-uploaded in date 06/22/2019.

You can find my Tumblr page here: [JustAnotherFanGirl1993](https://justanotherfangirl1993.tumblr.com/)

You can find Sasyus's Tumblr page here: [Sasyus](https://sasyus.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

When was the last time he came in his mother’s chambers?

So much time has passed… maybe when he was just a child…

Oh, yes, now he remembered: it was the day she announced to him that from that day for the rest of the summer a little girl, younger than him, would come to their palace to play with him.

And that was the day he met for the first time that little brat, whose name was Muna. In all his short life he never met someone so… bright and lively.

And it was a surprise for him to find out that even the following summer she would come to their palace.

Six years have passed since, and he was sure that even that year was no exception. He was sure of that.

Like he was sure that that was an order of his mother.

But unfortunately for the Queen he wasn’t a child anymore. He was now a young Prince who one day will become a King.

The days in which he would happily play were over. Now it was time for him to learn how to be a wise King.

He knew that when he will turn twenty-one he will be crowned as the new ruler of the Kingdom of the Monsters.

That was the reason why his father’s advisor was helping him studying and training by the will of his mother. She was preparing him for his future role since he was seven years old.

Since his father died in the war against the Mewni Kingdom.

He finally reached his mother’s chambers and knocked on her door.

He waited patiently until he heard a voice that ordered him to enter.

He wasn’t surprised to see his mother, the Queen, surrounded by her beautiful maids, while she played the harp.

He was in his teenage years, so it was natural that during his “free time” he had fantasized about them.

A lot.

He coughed a few times to get his mother attention.

"Oh, Agnar, my son…" she said pausing her playing and smiling at her only son.

"Mother…" he said bowing.

The Queen raised herself from the soft pillows she was sitting on, walking towards her bureau.

Without being caught by her, he looked at the beautiful women who were looking at him.

He felt like his face was on fire since he was so embarrassed.

He followed his mother and waited for her to speak.

"Why don’t you sit on that chair, dear? So we can speak face to face."

He diligently obeyed, sitting on the only chair on the other side of the table.

"Why did you summoned me, Mother?" he asked politely.

"Do you remember little Muna, don’t you?"

"Of course I remember her… every summer you force me to stay with her."

"When you were a child you always told me you wanted a friend to play with!"

"Yes, when I was a child!" he said, this time irritation in his voice "I’m sixteen now, and I don’t play anymore!"

"Well, dear, she’s twelve, she might want to play still. Or, maybe, you can find other things to entertain her!"

"What are you trying to telling me, Mother?"

"I’m just suggesting that maybe you could show her around. Our palace is big and our gardens are vast. You could show her your swords collection!"

He snorted "I don’t understand why you care about her. She’s just a common little girl…"

"And that’s the reason why I summoned you, dear…"

He looked at her with curious eyes.

"My son, in five years you’ll become the King of our Kingdom…"

"I know, Mother, you keep telling me this as long as I remember…"

"Don’t interrupt me!" she said, warning him.

She used this voice only with the ministers…

"Sorry…"

She smiled at her son "No, don’t worry, but do not interrupt me again…"

It followed an awkward silence before she began to speak again "You will become a King, yes. But one day you’ll need a woman who can carry your children."

He swallowed. What is she trying to telling me.

"Seven years ago I selected a number of little girl who could potentially become one day your future wife. Among them, little Muna was the only one who impressed me."

"W-what?" did he really hear right? "Are you telling me that I have to marry that little brat?"

"Oh, Agnar, don’t be so surprised! Do you think that your father and I have married because we loved each other? Before our wedding I never saw him… you should thank me, I let you see her before you marriage…"

"But why her? Why did you chose her?"

She smiled at him, and this time her smile was more… sweet.

It was really possible that his mother fell under a spell?

No, what a stupid thing to think… he knew that his mother always had a thing for little girls. It was not secret that the Queen, before her husband’s death, wished for a daughter…

But he never thought that the reason why she choose her was this "Unlike the other little girls, Muna was the only one who was really herself. The others were stiff! And, of course, she tried to hide a secret: she’s friend with Princess Solaria!"

Princess Solaria… the daughter of the woman who killed his father.

"So I’m going to marry that little brat just because you like her?" he asked.

The Prince was going to lose his cool. He was furious!

"Agnar! Do not use that term to describe your fiancée! I did not raise you like this!"

"Guess what? I don’t care! You’re so selfish, Mother, you never think about the others! What will I do if I fall in love with someone? I have to suffer just because you decided so?"

"Calm down, you insolent boy!" this time she wasn’t calm.

Oh no… she was furious.

"You’ll do what I said. When the time comes, you will marry Muna. And what if you fall in love with another woman? Well, my dear son, just do what your father did: he let his lover lived in our palace and every night, after we’ve conceived you, he would sneak out our room and would go to her room. Fortunately she never had a child…"

He felt like the world has fallen on his feet. He lived in a lie.

She always told him that his father had loved her.

With anger in his eyes, Agnar looked at his mother before storming out of her chambers.

He had to calm down. One way or another.

He ran through the halls of the palace before going outside… just to crash against someone.

He fell to the hard ground, hitting his head. Fortunately for him he received hits more powerful than this.

"I’m sorry…" he said rubbing his head.

"Agnar!"

This voice… he opened his eyes just to see a young girl who was smiling at him, even with a bump on her forehead.

Her light purple eyes, as always, were bright.

"It’s nice to see you again after nine months! How are you? I’ve been a little busy lately… my mother said that a girl that doesn’t know a single poem won’t become a young lady. Isn’t it funny? Me, a lady? I don’t want to be the bride of some stupid idiot!"

He kept on looking at her without saying a word.

"Oh, yes, the Queen told me you were here. She said that you want to show me the gardens!"

He knew that it wasn’t her fault if one day there were going to marry each other.

But still, he had to calm down.

"Why don’t you go to my Mother since she’s so fond of you? Maybe she could name you as the new heir of the throne."

"What? What are you saying?" she asked.

She was shocked for what he said.

_She’s just a little girl_ he thought _It’s not her fault, let her be!_

"Don’t you know, little brat? One day you and I are going to marry. Aren’t you happy? You are going to live a sad life, because I will have a lover and you’ll never be happy."

He then wasn’t surprised at all that for the rest of the summer she never tried to approach him, nor call for him when she saw him.

He was grateful for this, but at the same time he hated himself for what he said.

Maybe he ruined their future relationship…


	2. His first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the three special chapters. In this one Agnar will discover the pleasure of being with a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me seven days to write this chapter! I hope you'll like it!

All of a sudden the young Prince woke up.

He dreamed her again, his personal maid.

Irritated by it, he decided to get out of bed, breathing deeply.

He’s eighteen years old now, and it is normal for every young man like him to have certain… dreams…

And those dreams involved himself and his maid.

More than once he tried to talk to her, but his shyness always stopped him.

And more than once his mother told him that at his age his father had dozens of women.

He was a virgin, and this embarrassed him. Of course he never told anyone, but every time he talked to his comrades-in-arms he seemed to see in their eyes they knew it.

But in that moment he couldn’t give a damn.

In the safety of his room, with only the moonlight to brighten his room, Agnar was focused on pleasuring himself.

He let out a deep breath before his fangs bit his bottom lip.

He didn’t want someone to discover what he was doing… but at the same time, if that lovely maid would enter his room in that exact moment, he wouldn’t be ashamed.

What a twisted mind he had.

His hand was moving up and down his shaft, so slowly that even for him was unnerving and yet so erotic.

In his mind it wasn’t his hand that was touching him, but hers. Smaller compared to his, and his cock would look bigger in her hand.

He began to heavily pant when his fingers began to rub the head of his cock.

It was his weak point. And with a deep growl he came, his come dripping on the cold floor.

-

He was reading a book in his room. That day the Prince just wanted to stay in his room and do whatever he wanted to do.

But unfortunately for him someone decided otherwise: a young woman entered his room without asking his permission.

She understood her mistake once she saw the Prince in the room.

"Y-your Highness! I-I’m s-sorry! I didn’t know you were…" she tried to say.

"Don’t worry. No one knows I’m here. Actually, if you could not say a word… I just want to be at peace for today."

This was the first time he said something that made sense… but more importantly he didn’t stutter!

"Oh… than I should leave…"

"No, no, please. You’re not bothering me. You can do whatever you were going to do."

She bowed before him before returning to her duties in his room.

He tried to read the book he was reading, but without success. With her in there with him he couldn’t do much.

The only thing he could do was watching her.

After a couple of minutes he gathered the courage to say something to her.

"I’m sorry to bother you but… I never asked you what is your name…" he asked shyly.

She looked up from where she was, and after a confused look appeared on her face she smiled at him.

"My name is Asha."

"Asha…" he repeated.

He liked her name. It perfectly describe her.

"A-are you married?"

"No…" she answered, always a smile on her face.

"Are you promised to someone?"

Again the same answer.

He asked her everything he could think of.

Red was her favorite color. Apple was her favorite fruit. Tomato was her favorite vegetable.

He even made her laughed!

But at some point something changed. He didn’t even know how it happened, but at some point she approached him, always with a smile on her face. Her hand delicately caressed his cheek, which made his face turned red.

No woman ever dared touch him.

"Your Highness, may I… kiss you?" she shyly asked.

His eyes widened. Did he hear right?

"D-do you… want to?" he asked.

"Only if you want."

He then immediately nodded. He couldn’t believe it: the woman he loved, the woman he wanted so badly, wanted to kiss him.

She was a few inches away from his lips. He could feel her warmth.

Finally when her lips touched his he thought he was going to die since his heart was beating so fast.

Her lips were soft, and he could feel that they were chapped.

But he didn’t care.

Right now he was just nervous. So nervous that his hands were gripping hard onto his desk.

He let out a moan when her tongue touched his lips, inviting him to open them.

He slowly opened them and oh…

It was strange… feeling another tongue in his mouth. And that tongue kept on touching his.

A strange feeling yet so exciting.

And she immediately felt it too. One of her hand cupped his member clothed by his pants.

Both of them broke the kiss, looking in their eyes, looking for a consent.

She then knelt on the floor, still looking in his eyes. Her hands were placed on his belt, which was immediately removed. Then the same thing happened to his pants and his underwear, until he was half bare in front of her.

He watched with lust in his eyes as she began to lick his member until the tip of her tongue licked the tip of his penis.

"P-please…" he whispered.

He wanted more. He wanted to feel her mouth around his dick.

And so she did. And the exact moment she put his dick in her mouth he came.

He couldn’t handled it. Her mouth was wet and hot…

With a pop she let out his flaccid cock, and making sure he was watching her she swallowed his cum.

"I-I’m sorry…" he said embarrassed.

"Do not worry, my Prince. It is normal, after all…"

He quickly put on his clothes while she stood up.

"Maybe we could… deepened… our lesson."

"Lesson?"

She kept smiling

Oh.

So… she did that just for pity…

-

For the rest of the day Agnar didn’t have the courage to go outside his room.

What Asha told him really upset him.

What he thought were mutual feelings was just pity.

Pity because at the age of eighteen he was still a virgin.

But it wasn’t his fault!

He literally put body and soul in his studies and in his trainings.

Oh, but who cared?

He was in his pajama, ready to go to bed.

But someone just knocked on his door.

"Who’s there?" he asked irritated.

"It’s me, Asha, your Highness."

What did she want now? Did she come with all her friends to mock him?

He went to his door and opened it, letting her enter his room.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She felt his irritation but she kept on smiling

"Lesson?"

"Yes. You know… I don’t want your future wife and future Queen to be disappointed."

"I think you are doing this just because you pity me."

"Pity you? Oh no, your Highness. I really want to help you!"

She grabbed his hand and she slightly squeezed it. When he looked in her eyes he saw sincerity.

He decided to believe in her, hoping that in the future he won’t regret it.

He let her in, closing the door behind them.

He turned just in time to see the beauty in front of him undressed herself, and under her white nightgown she wore… nothing.

She was bare in front of him, and she wasn’t even shy about it. Actually she was very confident about being naked.

Lucky her…

"Your Highness, you should undressed too." she said laughing.

Fast as lightning the Agnar undressed himself, his member already erect.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered.

She held his hands in hers, with a smile on her face.

"Why you always smile?"

"Because, your Highness, my mother always tell me to smile when I’m happy." she said before inviting him to sit down on his bed.

Instead of sit next to him she laid on his bed, watching him with lust in her eyes.

"Give me your hand."

He gave her his hand, and with curious eyes he watched as she placed it on her breast.

Soft.

Her breast was soft.

He delicately squeezed it, wondering how erotic this act was.

Her nipple under his hand tickled him. And he wanted to suck it.

"C-can I?" he asked looking in her eyes.

For the first time he saw that her cheeks were red.

"Of course you can…"

He bent down and without ceasing to look into her eyes he slowly licked it. Her response made him smile… she held her breath while her hands held the covers under her.

He repeated the act a few times until her nipple was hard. He made the same thing to his twin.

With trembled hand she guided his between her legs and…

Oh…

She was… wet…

"Do you like it?" she asked panting.

He nodded while his hand was still touching her.

"Enough with your touching!" she said and helped him slip two of his fingers inside her, making her moan.

And he nearly came feeling how wet and hot she was.

Better than her mouth.

"Can you feel it? How wet I am?" she asked.

"Y-yes…"

"It means that I’m ready. You can have me."

He positioned himself on top of her.

This position made him feel powerful.

Will he feel like this even when he will have sex with… Muna?

That thought was wiped out by her, who took his member in her hand and positioned it near her wet womanhood.

"Take me…"

And with her invitation he slowly slid inside of her.

He held the covers under her body so tightly that he thought he was going to rip them. The sensation of being inside of her was… too much.

He was feeling so much…

So wet… so hot… so tight…

He slowly began to move in and out of her until he came inside of her.

Exhausted yet proud of himself Agnar lied down next to her with eyes closed and a smile on his face.

So much happened in that day. He gave his first kiss to the woman he loved. That same woman sucked his dick AND that night she let him fuck her.

He felt his lover moved next to him, and when he opened his eyes he saw her looking at him.

"Your Highness, you have so much to learn…" she said.

This time there was no smile on her face.

"W-what…?"

"If you think you will please your future wife like this you’re wrong."

"I don’t understand."

"You liked it, don’t you?"

He nodded, a confused expression on his face.

"Don’t get me from. I liked it too, but I didn’t… finish."

Finish? What did she…

Oh…

OH…

"How can I please you?" he asked kneeling on his bed.

"There are so many ways to please a woman, other than with your manhood. With your hands… and with your tongue…"

"Teach me then!"

"Oh, your Highness…" she said with a smirk on her face "…you’re going to be the greatest lover your wife will ever have."

* * *

Posted with permission by [the author](https://sasyus.tumblr.com/).


	3. Her first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the three special chapters. In this one Muna will discover the pleasure of being a woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I should have posted it a week ago... but I had no time and had no ideas...  
> Fortunately yesterday I had some ideas so I could write this new chapter.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!!!

“Good morning, Lady Muna!” someone said greeting her.

She smiled at the old woman who lived next to her parents house, who now was working on her garden. This time of the year was perfect for plant new flowers.

The village in which she was born and grew up was little, but for her it was the most beautiful place she ever saw.

Surrounding the village there were fields of tulips. Million of tulips. So much of them that it could seem a red ocean.

And one day she was going to miss all of it. Because one day, exactly the day after her twenty-first birthday, she was going to marry the new King of The Kingdom of the Monsters, Agnar.

Last week there was the coronation ceremony. In her ears she could still hear the sound of the bells and the shouts of joy of the people who was waiting outside the church.

Everyone had celebrated their new ruler. Everyone but her.

Her mother forced her to put on a tight dress, according to the tradition, and together they followed the royal chariot in a basic one.

During the ceremony she watched in awe as her future husband was being crowned. She didn’t see him in years and she was surprised of how much he changed. He was a young man now, and he was handsome…

She heard some rumors that Agnar had a lot of lovers, and all of them said that the King is a fantastic lover who could satisfied any woman in the Kingdom.

At this thought the young Lady felt her face warm up.

She was still naïve and the only man she saw without clothes on was her brother when they were both kids and were playing in the river.

And when she was sixteen years old, which means last year, her mother had prepared her for what could happen the first night.

“See, Muna, when a man and a woman fall in love they want to be… more intimate. Especially the man, who wants to love every part of the body of the woman.”

It was so embarrassing, but she knew deep inside of her that it was the last bond between mother and daughter.

When she finally reached her house she immediately noted that outside it there were two royal soldiers.

What could have happened?

Muna opened the door only to see her father and her mother sitting on their chair while they were chatting cheerfully with a familiar face.

“Seth?” she said surprised.

The Septarian looked up at her, smiling “Good to see you again after all this time, Lady Muna.”

The first time they met was the first day she went to the royal palace to spend the summer with the young Prince. He was one of the young soldiers who were practicing to become one day Captain or maybe Minister of War.

Rumors had it that the Septarian was going to be the Captain of the Royal Guard.

But when was the last time the two met? Oh, now she remembered: it was the day she left the royal palace, months before the end of the summer.

She couldn’t stand being in the same place as the Prince, so she decided (and with the permission of the Queen) to return home.

“What took you here in my village?” she asked placing her basket full of fruits.

“Orders from the King. His Majesty wants to make sure that you and your family are all right.”

“What a good man is, isn’t it Muna?” asked her father smiling at her.

The smile on her face slowly disappeared, turning away from her parents and from the unexpected guest.

“Yeah… you could say so…”

“Where are you going?” asked worried her mother.

“To my room. I’m a little tired.”

When she entered her bedroom she closed immediately the door behind her and walked towards her bed.

She couldn’t understand why all of a sudden the King was worried for her and her family.

She hated when someone showed up to her house uninvited… for now she had to stay in her bedroom until the uninvited guest would go away.

Muna knew that her mother hated when she behaved like this, but she couldn’t help it. She just hoped that Seth would go away sooner.

-

She fell asleep. She couldn’t believe it! Muna was reading her favourite book, and she didn’t realize that she was falling asleep.

She didn’t even know what time was… but from the silence in the house it seemed that there was no one in there anymore. Probably her parents went to one of their neighbors to talk about the next village festival.

She opened slowly the door, listening to any sound in the house.

Nothing.

She even looked outside the house and the guards who were early in front of the door were gone. Oh, finally she could…

“I see you’ve finally woke up!”

With wide eyes she turned around just to see Seth sat on the same chair as earlier, a cup of empty tea on the table.

“What are you doing here?” she asked a little shocked.

“It’s not safe for you staying here all alone.”

“This is a small village. Everyone know everyone. Who do you think can hurt me?”

“Believe me, Lady Muna, if I tell you that the most unlikely person in the world could easily hurt you.”

“Then even you can hurt me…”

“Me? Oh, no…” he said letting out a small laugh “…I’m loyal to the crown. I would never hurt or kill someone bound to the royal family.”

Embarrassed she let her gaze fall to the ground.

This is the first time the two old friends were alone. Earlier she noted that the young man who was the same age as the King had really changed: when he was a kid he was slim, now his body was muscular. So muscular that she could see his veins.

She couldn’t offer him something to drink since he had just finish his tea. Maybe something to eat…

“Why don’t you sit down, Lady Muna? We can talk like we used to do.” he suggested.

She nodded, smiling at him, and sat across the table. They made eye contact and her heart began to beat faster than usual.

Did she fell under some spell? She knew that the Septarian, especially his family, were great with magic…

“So…” he began “…Are you ready to marry the King?”

She just shrugged, while playing with her hands “Sincerely I don’t have any thoughts about it… I mean… you surely know what happened five years ago…”

“Yes, I happened to be around there when the King told you those horrible things.”

“Well, we will marry once I turn twenty-one so…”

“So you think that at that time the King will break your engagement? I’m sorry to disappoint you but the King will never do such a outcry. Agnar is not a kid anymore.”

“No, you don’t understand. I was going to say that eventually he could fall in love with a woman.”

“Agnar could never goes against his mother will. You surely know that the Queen is not well. Her doctors say that she could die before the end of the year…”

“Yes, I know…” she said sadly.

The Queen always treated her like she was her daughter, and between the two had created this mother-daughter bond. She would be embarrassed to admit that she loved more the Queen than her mother…

“If that would make you feel batter, the King’s handmaidens say that he is a great lover.”

“Oh please don’t begin with this story!” she said standing up from the chair “I heard all those rumors, so please stop!”

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to piss you off.”

She heard the chair in which he was sat being dragged on the floor.

“But maybe I could help you with that…” he said whispering in her ear.

She turned around just to met his yellow eyes looking at her. No one ever looked at her with that gaze…

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I can help you… your dear sister told me that lately you’re quite nervous.” he said smirking.

Her sister what? That woman couldn’t keep her mouth shut!

“You shouldn’t talk to me like that. I’ll be your future Queen.”

“You just said that you hope that the King would fall for another woman so you can’t marry him…” he said seductively.

And without a warning he began to kiss her neck.

Her body instinctively tensed and her hands leaned against his strong chest, but she let out a moan when his mouth began to suck on a certain spot on her tender skin.

“You know, I always liked you. And I always wanted to do that… so much more…”

Her hands held tightly his white shirt while his begin to touch her hips, raising her so she could rest against the wall.

She could feel something hard against her core.

And again she let out a moan once his hands lifted the skirt of her dress so he could easily caress her thighs.

“I think we should go to your room.” he whispered against her ear.

“M-my parents…”

“Your parents will come back before sun sets. We have all the time in this world…”

With agility he walked through the house until he reached her bedroom, letting her go.

“Take off your dress.” he ordered while taking off his black scarf.

 _Is it really going to happen?_ she thought while with trembled hands she undressed in front of him.

He let out a growl while looking at her. Then he grabbed his manhood, still clothed.

 _Vulgar_ she thought.

“Turn around.”

She did what he said, and immediately one of his hands grabbed her arse.

“Agnar is a lucky bastard…”

Then her vision went black. He had blindfold her…

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you…” he repeated the same thing of before.

And she believed in him. She let him guided her on her bed, in which he let her lay there.

She let her out a gasp when both of his hands began to touch her body. It was like he had millions of hands… and the sensation was incredible.

To maintain the calm she grabbed the covers of her bed tightly.

But he never touched her womanhood… and she wanted it so badly…

She bit her lips when his hands were replaced by his tongue. Seth repeated all the maneuvers he did with his hands and she thought that maybe, hopefully, this time he could finally fulfill her mental desire.

But unfortunately he didn’t…

“Open your legs.”

She obediently did as he ordered her, and she heard him letting out a loud growl.

“You’re so ready for me.”

Muna felt Seth got up from her bed and heard the fabric of his clothes being thrown to the floor.

“On all-fours.”

She did as he said, waiting for something to happen.

She then felt his hands on her hips, and easily he dragged the young woman on the edge of her bed.

“Can you feel it?” he asked rubbing the tip of his dick against her wet cunt “Can you feel my cock?”

“Please…”

“Please what? Please put your cock in my pussy?”

She immediately nodded, grabbing again the sheets under her.

“Oh, you have to beg me.” he said keeping on his maneuver.

“Please… please Seth, take me!” she said on the verge of crying.

“As you wish.”

He then slowly began to enter her. So slowly it was unnerving. She was a virgin, yes, but she didn’t want to be like this.

A bit of pain never killed nobody!

“Don’t be hasty.” he said.

She could feel his smirk in his voice.

Oh, he was doing it in purpose.

She noted that he was pushing inside of her every second.

“Why are you doing it so slowly?” she asked.

“Can’t you guess it? As I said, I don’t want to hurt you. And your body isn’t stiff anymore.”

He was right…

For ten endless minutes he kept on this torture and she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Enough with this. Fuck me harder.”

He let out a laugh before saying “As you wish…”

The first trust was a surprise. The second she began to get used to it. At the third she began to loudly moan.

He began to pound into her as fast as he could, making her wetter and wetter at any push.

Her thin tail began to move without her noticing it.

He abruptly stopped, pulling off of her and making her turn around. He then let her lay on her back, taking off the piece of cloth he used to blind-fold her.

She was startled by his face… he looked nothing like the man she used to see.

“I’m sorry, but my face looks like this when I’m horny. Do you want me to blind-fold you again?” he gently asked.

She shook her head. She was distracted by his manhood which was still touching her womanhood.

“Please keep going…” she shyly bagged.

He smirked while he dragged her again so her ass was on the edge of the bad.

She smiled while her eyes closed when she felt his dick enter her again. In this position she was enjoying it more than before. He was hitting a spot which made her moan… she was feeling something that was beginning to explode inside of her…

She wanted to see… she wanted to see with her eyes as his dick could make her feel so good…

She opened her eyes, looking between their bodies… she watched in awe as his dick, wet from her arousal and her blood, was pushing inside of her.

“Make me come!” she screamed while grabbing his bare ass.

He began to pound into her like a wild animal which made her come really hard.

After a few thrust he quickly got out of her, cumming on her stomach.

Seth was exhausted, she could tell by his face, but still his hair was perfect.

“What…” she began to speak while her lover began to dress up “What are we going to do?”

“We are going to pretend that nothing ever happened between us.”

She knew that he could have answered her like this, and she thought that that was going to hurt her but… but she wasn’t.

She understood that their affair was just a fling, and she was grateful that before her marriage she had this “story”.

“Next time we will see each other will be at the wedding.”

Seth turned around, a smile on his face “Yeah, you’ll be in your wedding dress, and I’ll be next the King.”

“Will you be jealous?” she teased while she dressed up too.

“Of course not. I have a wife at home.”

Her eyes widened “What? You have a wife?”

He nodded “We’re expecting our first son. Or daughter.”

She was surprised to see that he wasn’t even concerned that he cheated on his wife.

“Won’t she be mad?”

“No. We are both open minded.”

Muna accompanied Seth to the door when they exchanged a last goodbye.

“How will you call the baby?”

“Tara if is a girl. Toffee if is a boy.”

* * *

Posted with permission of [the author](https://sasyus.tumblr.com/).


	4. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day as finally come: today King Agnar and Lady Muna will become husband and wife! But unfortunately for him it won't end as he wished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? Well, next week will be busy for me because of my job, so I decided to post it today and not in two weeks. As always I hope you'll like it. Please leave a kudos or a comment if so :)

Nine years have passed since the day he last saw her, and four since he became the new King of the Monsters.

He remembered it like it was just yesterday.

The whole Kingdom celebrated his coronation, eating delicious food and drinking fine wine.

And they were going to do that today too, since today the young King was going to marry his so long fiancée.

He should be happy, but he wasn’t…

During those years he could easily called off his engagement with Muna when he became King, but he promised to his mother on her death-bed that he would married anyway that girl.

“My King…” said his advisor who just entered his bedroom “The wedding is about to commence.”

Agnar nodded while he kept looking at himself in the mirror.

He looked fine in his wedding robes: made with the finest fabrics, his white velvet pants were a bit wide, as per tradition. His robe, white as his pants, was made of pure silk. Lastly a red scarf was leaning on his left shoulder.

All that white was a contrast with his red skin. But it matched is white hair.

“Let’s go.” he said sighing.

When the King came out of the palace was greeted by chorus and cheers.

His people were happy that their King was going to get married.

From what the commander of his army, Seth, said, his soon to be wife had become a sight for sore eyes.

Well, that day he was going to see it with his own eyes.

He arrived outside the temple where the wedding was going to be celebrate, waiting for the doors to open. And when they finally opened he could enter the temple, the same where his parents got married years ago.

All his eyes could see was white, gold and blue. All rich colors.

He walked slowly because he wanted to see the faces of the people who attended to his marriage… he never saw none of them.

Finally he arrived at the altar, but unfortunately he had to wait what he thought were hours and not minutes for his bride-to-be to arrive.

The bride had to be late at her own wedding, right? Or maybe she had second thoughts… He could consider himself lucky if she really decided so…

But the sounds of the bells told him that the young woman, Muna, didn’t have second thoughts.

He sighed, preparing himself to spend the rest of his life with her…

He turned around just in time to see her walking down the aisle.

She decided to be escorted by her father and in front of them there were at least ten flower girls who were dropping rose petals.

He couldn’t see her face from where he was since it was covered by a white veil. On top of her hair, a flower crown. Her wedding dress was a two-pieces dress completely made of white silk, diamond studded.

But only when she was close enough he could see her face with make-up on, as per tradition. And yes, like Seth said, she was really a beauty. But nothing more.

They exchanged looks before turning towards the priest.

And, as before, the King thought that that hour was going to last too much.

-

They ignored each other the whole ceremony.

They ignored each other even during the banquet.

He thought that maybe they were going to ignore each other even during… well… what was going to happen next…

He was sitting on his… their bed, waiting patiently for his wife to come.

He looked up from his legs when he heard the doors of his… their chambers being opened.

He had to understand that what was his now was also hers. 

He was surprised when he saw his bride enter the room, covered with a white robe. Underneath it, she wore a white lace nightgown.

He couldn’t wait to see her without all of those clothes… Wait, what did he just thought?

He stood up, waiting for her to do something. Anything.

Muna just took off her robe, placing it on the chair. She didn’t even look at him, and she slid under the covers and turned down the lights on her nightstand.

During all this little show, Agnar just stood there, without blinking an eye.

He couldn’t believe the nerve of that woman!

-

At breakfast, Agnar just ate in total silence.

Do you want to know where the King slept that night?

Well, let’s say that the cold floor of his study wasn’t comfortable like his bed.

And those dark circles under his eyes were the proof.

Suddenly he heard someone sing an old song.

And there she was. His wife. With a smile from ear to ear she sat in front of him, so they could look at each other while they ate in total silence.

“Sleep well?” he asked, clearly mocking her.

“Wonderfully.” she answered, keeping on smiling.

The nerve!

“Good. What will you do today?”

“I think I’ll go to see the royal garden, I’ve never seen them.”

Ok, he was now sure she was making fun of him.

“I can escort you, if you want.”

“Oh, no, thank you. Seth’s wife offered herself to escort me there. There will be their son, little Toffee.”

Did he hear right?

“Do you know them?” he asked, curious.

“No, just Seth…” she answered, playing with her food “He was my first…”

The King nearly choked on his drink.

Seth was his wife’s lover?

“Is it all right?” she asked, pretending to be concerned of her spouse.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“May I ask you with how many women did you slept with, your Majesty?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Oh, well, so I know that you know how a woman is made, since I will never let you touch me.”

The. Nerve.


	5. Married life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year had passed since their wedding day, and nothing's changed. But life has many surprise in store...

And Queen Muna kept her promise.

For almost a year, she never let her husband touch her.

Never.

And to make sure of this, she decided to have her own chambers.

For the past year the servants had made fun of their Lord.

So King Agnar was surprise when, a week before their anniversary, one of her maids came in his studio.

“My King, I’m sorry to disturb you, but Queen Muna told me to give you this letter.” she said shyly.

“Something happened to her?” he asked without looking at her.

He kept signing on the documents in front of him.

Apparently, the Kingdom of Mewni were going to declare war against his Kingdom.

Again.

But the King wanted peace. He didn’t want a single man to die in another stupid war.

But to think that way was only him…

“Oh, no, Sir. The Queen just told me to give you this…” she said again.

Annoyed he looked up from his work, taking the letter from her hand.

“Thank you. You may go… and tell my wife that even this evening I won’t come to dinner.”

It wasn’t because he didn’t want to see her. He just wanted to find a way to prevent another war…

He waited for the maid to leave before opening the letter and read it.

_My dear Agnar,_

_I know that these days are hard for you._

_Your advisor told me that the Kingdom of Mewni wants to declare war against our Kingdom…_

_Next week there will be our first wedding anniversary, and I’d like to do something with you. For you._

_I know that during this year I wasn’t a good wife, nor you weren’t a good husband, but in times like these we need each other…_

_Please, Agnar, we need to get along._

_Our enemies speak evil of us, and are waiting for a wrong move from us…_

_Muna_

 

-

 

That evening the King came to dinner, even though he said that he couldn’t make it.

And his wife’s look was worth it.

Yes, she was surprised, but she was also happy to see him…

And this made his heart beat faster.

He sat across the table, in front of her.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked.

“Tomato soup and roast meat.” she answered smiling.

At least there was some meat this evening… since she came here he couldn’t eat like he used to before.

They ate the soup in silence but they occasionally exchanged looks.

What was happening? They were acting like two teenagers…

“I’ve read your note…” he said, without looking at her, but playing with the soup.

“Oh really? And… what do you think?”

“What would you like to do?” he asked, this time looking at her…

And the smile she offered to him was enough to make him blush.

She could have asked for everything.

New jewels.

A cottage in which she could spend her free times.

But all she asked for was…

“I’d like to see the gardens with you.”

“So you never saw them…?”

She shook her head “I always wanted to see them with you. And our anniversary will be the special occasion.”

She was just too pure and perfect for him.

“Then it’s fine for me!” he said, and for the first time in a while a smile was on his face.

-

For the first time in a year, that night Agnar spent the night in their room.

And, as the gentleman he was, he didn’t touch her.

They talked a lot, that night. Of their childhood, of their adolescence.

She also confessed that the day of their wedding she didn’t want to attend the ceremony at all… and he just laughed, since he too didn’t want to attend to it!

Then, when she fell asleep, he just watched her all night.

He was surprised to see that his bride snored!

He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t fall asleep…

-

Those seven days passed by slowly, and both the King and the Queen were looking for this day.

Agnar told his advisor not to disturbed him or his wife since he was going to spend the whole day with Muna.

Same thing with the Queen. She told her maids not to come with them, since that day was dedicated to her husband.

And so there they were, walking side by side in the gardens.

The Queen decided to wore for that special day a beautiful two-pieces blue and golden dress. Her feet were bare-less since the young woman wanted to feel the grass of the gardens tickled them.

The King, on the other hand, wore a typical summer dress, which had the same colors of the dress of his wife, which left the left side of his chest naked.

While watching the gardens Agnar thought that they were so much different from when he walked in, years and years ago… there were new species of plants and flowers he never saw before.

He knew that this was Muna’s doing…

“Do you like it?” she asked him.

“Yes, of course I like it.” he said smiling.

Then his attention was caught by a big tree. He remembered when he was a kid he used to play hide-and-seek with his father.

No matter what his mother told him, he loved anyway his father…

“Thank goodness! I was afraid you didn’t like it…” she said relieved.

He looked at her face, amazed that he could easily see all the emotions. She was really happy, and so he was.

He almost didn’t notice that his sweet wife held on his arm.

“Can I ask you, my dear husband, where are you going to taking me?”

He looked at her with a interrogative look “What do you mean?”

“Once I read on a book that in the royal gardens there are some places only the royal family knows the existence, and I thought that know you wanted to take me somewhere no one can see or hear us…” she said.

Gods, her voice was so hot…

He inhaled trying to calm down, but unfortunately the poor man inhaled even her scent… so intoxicating… and that smirk on her face…

“I’m afraid to tell you that there are no secret places in those gardens…”

“Oh, what a pity…”

They walked all the afternoon until they reached the end of the gardens, on top of the hill. Just in time to see the sun set over the mountain.

“What a beautiful sight, isn’t it?” she said while looking at the sight in front of her “It’s like a love story… the one I read when I was sixteen. A man. A woman. The sunset. The only thing that misses…” she said turning towards her husband “…is a kiss.”

He noted that she was looking at him with a sweet smile on her face. But what caught his eyes were, indeed, her eyes.

It was like they were communicating something… something he clearly knew… and he didn’t disappoint his wife.

It really was just like those love stories. They looked into each other eyes before Agnar lower himself to her height.

The moment his lips touched hers he thought that never in all his life he was so calm, even if his heart was beating so fast…

It was so natural…

She was the one who broke their kiss, and he thought he never so her so beautiful like that moment.

Her face was flushed, her breath was short and her eyes were bright and watery.

“I want to make love to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caaan you feeeel the looooooove toniiiiiiight...


	6. Moon of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muna and Agnar finally make love

She couldn’t believe her eyes when her husband, the King, picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom.

He let her go just when he sit her down on the mattress.

“I didn’t know you were such a gentleman, Agnar.” she said smiling seductively at him.

She expected to see him blush, but instead she saw him smirk.

“Of course I’m a gentleman, my dear wife. I’m the King…” he said approaching her until their faces were mere inches away “But rest assured that when I want I’m not a gentleman.”

_Oh, just kiss me already!_ she thought.

But instead of doing so, her husband pulls away.

“But first, you have to help me loosen my braids.”

She was surprised. This was an intimate act between husband and wife… yes, they were, but she was still new for this things…

She watched him as he sat down on her chair in front of her vanity.

When she began to loosen his braids she watched his reflection, relaxed and peaceful. She couldn’t resist so she stopped her ministration and began to kiss his naked shoulder.

“Muna…” she heard him softly calling her name.

Her hands travelled on his torso, feeling his muscles under his tunic. Meanwhile she didn’t stop kissing him… actually her mouth travelled north, kissing and sucking the skin of his neck.

She was sure that the next day there would be a love bit…

“Muna, stop…” he said, but she could hear excitement.

“You don’t like it?” she asked licking the lobe of his ear.

Agnar turned around to face her and in his eyes Muna could see his love and desire for her.

“I liked it, very much. But right now the only one who should receive pleasure is you, not me.”

She bit her lip when her eyes looked down, precisely between his legs, and saw the bulge under the fabric of his tunic.

She knelt in front of him touching his naked legs until her hands reached his boxers… but her desire to pleasure his husband was abruptly stopped by him!

“But… Agnar!” she complained.

“I told you, Muna: this is your night.”

He stood up and picked her up, again, in his arms.

“Can you please me tell me why do you keep on picking me up?” she asked smiling.

“I didn’t do it the day we married, so why can’t I do it now?”

She kissed him on his lips and kept on doing it even when he let her go. She couldn’t stop it, his lips were irresistible.

Shyly she let her tongue touching his lips, making him groaning… the most sensual sound she ever heard.

“Oh, Agnar, I want you…” she said while he got closer to her and grind their hips.

She could feel his arousal growing every seconds and her panties were definitely wet in that moment.

“Why don’t you take off your dress, so I can finally see your beautiful naked body…” he whispered seductively in her ear.

She bit her lower lip again while she pulled away from him “Then why don’t you sit on that chair so you can enjoy better the show?”

He obediently listened to her, sitting on the chair behind him.

She kept on looking at him in his eyes while she slowly undressed in front of him.

Incredibly she didn’t feel intimidated by him, not even when she finally removed her wet panties.

Yes, she knew that he had sex with countless women, but none of them were in that moment in her position. She was the Queen, not them.

And she felt like a Goddess when he stood up from the chair and knelt on the floor, looking at her with adoring eyes.

“I was so wrong…” he said caressing her legs.

“You’re not beautiful…” his hands were on her hips.

“You’re more than that…” he said making her sit on the edge of the soft mattress of their bed.

“You are a Goddess, Muna…” he was on top of her, face to face.

“And as a Goddess, I must worship you…”

The kiss he gave her was full of passion and lust. Their tongues were battling for dominance and either of them won.

She could feel his cock pressing against her belly and that was making her more excited.

When he was sitting on the chair… when she was loosening his braids… when she knelt on the floor… she really wanted to suck his dick, even if she had never done such a thing.

But the feeling of his hard cock in her mouth, the flavor of his skin, the taste of his cum…

She let out a moaning when Agnar began to suck her nipple while two of his fingers were playing with the other.

She opened her eyes, even if she didn’t remember when she closed them, watching her lover taking all of her breast in his mouth.

Obviously, she was smaller compared to him, so it wasn’t difficult for him to do such a nasty yet exciting act.

He let out her tit with a loud pop, smiling to himself.

“You’re such a pervert, Agnar…” she said while her husband travelled south, leaving kissing on her kiss.

He let out a laugh making her whimper.

“I told you, my dear…”

When he reached his destination, unfortunately for her, he decided to brought his attention to her thighs, biting them. Not so hard, but she was sure that the next morning she was going to find bruises and bite marks.

But she didn’t care…

“Agnar, please…”

He looked at her, smirking “I love when someone begs me…”

He let out a sigh near her wet cunt which made her whimper.

Geez, everything he did was making her going mad.

“Please, Agnar, do something…” she said closing her eyes.

“Try again…”

She reopened them again when she felt his teeth on her hip.

He was so close… so close…

“Lick my pussy until I come.”

That wasn’t a request. That was an order.

He smirked before answering her “With pleasure, my Queen.”

But before he could begin, Muna quickly took two cushions and put them under her head so she could easily see what he was going to do.

“And I should be the pervert one…” he commented.

She was going to reply but was interrupted by his kiss on her mound.

She was tensed now since that was the first time someone ever done that to her, and she didn’t know what to expect.

“Relax darling…” he said kissing her mound a second time.

She closed her eyes for the third time that night when she felt his lips on her wet lips, letting out a whimper.

Gods, he was kissing her cunt multiple times, and it was exciting!

Then his tongue began to lick her slit, up and down, up and down, until the tip of it found her clit and… oh, the moan she let out…

Her hips were moving on their own while Agnar kept on sucking on her clit.

And the sound she was hearing!

Slurping. Groaning. Moaning.

Even she wasn’t touching him, it seemed that he was enjoying himself.

Muna looked down at him, watching her hips being held by the King.

He stopped for a minute just to suck two of his fingers and when he thought they were wet enough he slipped them into her.

“Look how wet are you…” he said teasing her.

She muttered something but he didn’t understand.

“What did you say?” he asked keeping the pace of his fingers inside her.

His thumb was brushing over her clit and she was missing the feeling of his tongue…

She tried… she really tried to answer him, but when his fingers inside her curled up she unexpectedly came…

She was surprised.

He was amused.

“When was the last time you touch yourself, darling?” he asked licking his fingers, tasting her cum.

“I-I…”

_Years_ she wanted to tell him. And it was true.

After her first time with Seth she never slept with another man. She never even touched herself… it was strange for her touching her cunt, or her clit.

“I’m sorry…” she said embarrassed. She didn’t have the courage to look him in his eyes.

“You don’t have to say sorry, my love.”

She heard the rustle of the fabric of his tunic and when she looked up on him and…

“Oh my…”

His body was resembling those statues she saw on those history’s books. It was like his body was carved in marble.

But the thing that was more impressive for her was his dick.

It was… big. Bigger than that reptile man…

And she couldn’t wait to feel it inside her.

“What did you say before? Did you wanted to pleasure me?”

Even if she was feeling still weak she sit on the mattress looking up at him who was smirking at her.

“I didn’t change my mind, darling. I really want to pleasure you all night, but you made me hard and…”

“Don’t say a word.”

She took his dick in her hand and… oh my… it was the first time she actually touched a dick… and it was… strange… soft and hard at the same time… there were some veins on it… on his tip there was something liquid… it was his cum?

She wanted to taste it… she let her tongue lick and remove that drop.

She heard Agnar let out a groan… but in that moment she was more focused on his taste. It was… salty?

Strange…

She felt one of his hand landed on top of her head.

“Does it taste always like this?” she asked looking up at him and without stopping her ministration.

He let out another groan watching his bride pumping his dick up and down.

“I-I’m afraid so…”

“Oh… ok…”

Muna liked again the tip of his cock and slowly she began to suck it.

“Oh shit…” she heard him saying.

He liked it… he liked it!

Muna began to move her head copying the ministration of her hand.

“Fuck Muna!”

She didn’t know who was moaning more. She or him?

She let it out with a loud pop but kept on jerking him off.

“Muna… oh Muna…” he said bending over her and kiss her.

It was strange feeling the taste of her cunt on his tongue.

Was he feeling the same for the taste of his pre-cum?

“Faster…” he murmured before returning to kiss her.

She did what he said. She was moving both of her hands as fast as she can without hurting him.

His breath became shorter and shorter as the minutes passed by… and she wanted to see what was going to happen.

She abruptly distanced herself from him just in time for Agnar to come with a loud moan on her breasts and her face.

“I-I’m sorry, Muna…” she heard him saying while grabbing a blanket and clean her up.

That was… well, that was a thing.

It was strange seeing his white cum squirt in her face… she didn’t want to turned things down but it was hilarious!

“Are you ok, Muna?” he asked.

She nodded, smiling at him.

“Oh, Muna, you’re amazing…” he said before kissing her.

He picked her up just to let her lie down on the mattress.

“You know I could have done that.” she said while watching her husband lying down next to her.

She glanced at his dick, now flaccid but still big. She still knew that if she wanted to have full sex with Agnar she had to wait.

“Come here, Muna…” he said placing himself over her “…I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Wha…”

She was surprised when he began to kiss her again with more passion and lust than before.

He changed their position placing her on top of him.

She began to tense again. She didn’t know what to do in a normal position, much less in this position!

“What do I have to do?” she asked, panic in her voice.

“Don’t worry.” he said trying to reassure her.

“But…”

“You don’t have to do anything.” he said looking in her eyes “You just have to sit on my face.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Both of them began to laugh, just for a minute before they began to kiss again.

She couldn’t understand why in less than a week both of them couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

He had the power to calm her down. She felt save in his arms…

“I love you so much…” Muna said to her husband before crawling on top of him.

She could feel his breath on her wet cunt.

She couldn’t see what he was going to do but someone once told her that without one of the five senses, in this case vision, sex is way batter since you didn’t know what was going on.

She quickly grabbed the headboard of their bed when she felt his hands on her hips making her lower herself.

Long licks made her whimper and moaning loudly.

It was better than before.

But like before she began to move her hips following a mysterious yet well-known intimate dance.

She could feel his flat tongue beginning to lick her pussy from the bottom to the top.

He repeated this action a few times before sucking her clit.

It was like he was slurping a ripe fruit and he didn’t want to let a single drop of its nectar to go wasted.

“Agnar!” she screamed feeling his tongue inside of her, moving like it was his cock pleasuring her.

Her moans were louder and louder as minutes passed by.

Then her lover changed again his ministration returning on licking her wet lips. She loved what he was doing, but she felt something was missing… she wanted him to reach her clit and… do something…

And like he just read her mind he let go of her wet cunt and began to suck her clit.

That was her end. She whimpered before saying “Oh, fuck, yes!” and came hard on his mouth.

He gently helped her laying down next to her, kissing her forehead.

“Oh Agnar…” she said against his lips wet from her cum.

“Do you want to rest?” he asked her gently stroking her head.

She slowly shook her head, smiling at him. She didn’t want to rest, especially if she could feel his hard cock pressing on her belly.

He kissed her again “Oh, Muna, you have witchcraft on your lips… I can’t stop kissing you…”

And in one single push he easily entered her. Both of them held their breath until he was full in her.

“It’s like my first time all over again.” she said jokingly, moaning when he slowly started to thrust in her.

He didn’t answered her since he was too much focused on his task. Pleasuring her.

And she could only imagine how they looked in that moment. She under him, her hands scratching his back, her legs around his hips.

“Agnar… please… move… I want more…” she begged him.

He then rose on his arms, hovering over her… it was like he had all the power of this world, with her under him.

“You want me to go faster…”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

With his cock still inside of her he grabbed both of her legs and put them on his shoulders.

“So open for me…” he whispered near her ear and like she did before he licked the lobe of her ear.

He began to thrust into her so fast that she had trouble keeping up with his moves, but at the same time he was hitting her g-spot.

“A year…” he said panting “I waited a year for this moment…”

“Oh… you… Ah! Pervert…”

_There… there… there… yes…_ she kept thinking.

She was so close… so close… she could feel that bubble of pleasure in her belly ready to explode at any moment.

Muna could feel that this time her orgasm would be more powerful than the last two times… she grabbed the sheets under her so hard that both of them heard the fabric broke.

His thrust became more faster and powerful, hitting the right spot…

“AGNAR!” she screamed.

Her legs on his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably and her pussy began to tighten around his cock.

When she came she opened her mouth but no sound came from her.

 It was like she was on cloud nine… she never felt such a strong pleasure…

She had her eyes closed since she was exhausted from her orgasms, but she could feel everything all around her.

Now Agnar was placing her legs on the mattress and gently flipping her around so she was facing the bed. Under her Agnar placed a cushion.

“Agnar… what…” she said, her voice tired…

“Sshh… don’t worry…” he whispered in her ear.

She could feel the tip of his dick near her entrance and his hand under her.

“I’ll be fast.”

With just one thrust he was again inside of her.

She grabbed again the sheets letting out a few moans of pleasure since his fingers were stimulating her clit.

She could feel again her orgasm building up every time his cock hit her g-spot.

When she came for the fourth time that night the monster behind her lost control: his thrust became erratic and more animalistic. His groans and moans were making her incredibly wet again… she thought how could it would happen…

With a loud roar he came inside of her, letting the entire palace know that the King and the Queen had fulfilled their duties.

A few minutes have passed when he finally pulled out his cock of her.

“Ehy…” he said laying down next to her.

“Ehy…” she did the same, a tired smile on her face.

Agnar noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked worried.

She shook her head “No… is that… oh, this is so embarrassing…” Muna said turning around so he couldn’t see her red face.

“No, please, tell me!”

“I… well… when you came… I came again…” she said as fast as she can.

There was silence, than she heard her husband laughing.

“I hope that that was a compliment, my dear wife.” he said hugging her.

“No, please, leave me!” she said shyly.

“Never, moon of my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, after thirty-six days I can finally say that this is the last chapter!  
> I spent days and nights, tears, sweats, laughs... God only knows what more!  
> But this is it! This is the end!  
> Thank you Very much to all of you who read and left a kudos!


End file.
